


Until The Storm Passes

by prouvairecateur



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/pseuds/prouvairecateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were frantic as he looked to the window near his desk. He looked as though he was breathing fast and his hand was clenching a piece of paper rather tightly. Grantaire could not believe what he was seeing. </p>
<p>No one was breaking into the room, he thought smugly. Enjolras was afraid of the thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Storm Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratedgrandr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedgrandr/gifts).



Grantaire had figured it out during the first storm after they moved in together. He was sitting in their room, working on a random sketch of the overcast skyline outside, when the first bout of thunder rolled in. As soon as the noise shook through the old apartment building, he heard a crash sound down the hall. He shot up off the bed and almost tripped over a pair of sneakers in his rush to see what had made the crash. 

He had never been afraid of intruders before, but ever since he quit playing, he kept his tennis racket in the hall closet just in case. Careful not to make too much noise, he pulled the racket from the closet and made his way down the hall. 

The thunder boomed loudly outside again and another crash came from the room at the end of the hallway. 

Grantaire normally never ventured into Enjolras’ study; he valued his life too much to do so. No one ever stepped foot inside his study, not even Combeferre. Grantaire was sure that the place was a mess and that was why Enjolras was reluctant to let people near it. It would be the only place that Enjolras didn’t keep clean and organized. 

Right as he reached the door, thunder echoed through the hall for a third time. Another crash. Some strange burglar, he thought as he quietly pushed the door open. 

There was no burglar at all. Enjolras was all alone at his desk- which was clean, to Grantaire’s surprise- with his head ducked in a book. If Grantaire hadn’t known better, he would have thought that the man was perfectly fine. Further inspection showed that he had awful bruises under his eyes and red blotches on his cheeks. He hasn’t been sleeping again. His hair was usually unkempt and falling out, but tonight it looked as though a bird had used it for a nest.

Just as Grantaire was about to alert Enjolras of his presence, another round of lightning hit. Grantaire watched quietly as the other man practically leapt from his seat and slammed the book down, causing some books and papers to fall to the floor with a crash. His eyes were frantic as he looked to the window near his desk. He looked as though he was breathing fast and his hand was clenching a piece of paper rather tightly. Grantaire could not believe what he was seeing. 

No one was breaking into the room, he thought smugly. Enjolras was afraid of the thunderstorm. 

He ducked out of the doorway and rested up against the nearest wall. Grantaire didn’t know what to do. Obviously, he wanted to help Enjolras, maybe comfort him until the storm passed. Enjolras was stubborn, though. He would deny any fear he may have and would insist that he was fine. Knowing the man, he might also get hostile and push Grantaire away. He just needed to show Enjolras that it’s okay to be afraid. Thunder. Crash. 

He had a plan.

Being sure to make as much noise as possible, he ran from his room to the study. He burst through the door and almost fell right into Enjolras’ lap. Instead, he tripped over a leg of the desk and went toppling to the ground. Maybe not quite how I planned it, but so far so good.

Enjolras was looking down at him with an annoyed, yet slightly concerned, look. “Is something the matter?” he asked, returning to his work as if his boyfriend hadn’t tripped his way into his study. 

Grantaire had to hold back a huff of frustration. He quickly fixed his features and pulled himself off the ground. “I just don’t like thunderstorms all that much.” Right on cue, thunder rang through the room. Playing up the charade as much as possible, he jumped and grabbed at Enjolras, one hand tangling in the blond’s wrinkled shirt and the other pulled the disgruntled man’s head to his chest. He was all but cradling the grown man. 

Enjolras lifted his hands to loosen Grantaire’s grip on his head. “If you’re that scared, you should try getting some sleep.”

“I already tried.”

“And?” 

“I couldn’t sleep without you there with me.” Grantaire gave the sweetest smile he possible could, as he attempted to run his fingers through the mop that Enjolras called his hair. It turned into him just petting the hair until it was somewhat straightened out.

The gesture had done the trick. Enjolras had returned the smile and had wrapped an arm around Grantaire’s waist. They looked at each other for a few moments before Enjolras spoke. “Go lay down. I will be there in a few moments.” 

Grantaire’s face lit up and he leaned in to give his lover a kiss on the cheek. Before Enjolras could say anything more, Grantaire jumped up and all but skipped out of the room. 

Once he was out of sight, he smiled slyly to himself. It worked. 

~~~~~~

True to his word, Enjolras shuffled through the bedroom door several minutes later. Grantaire was grinning from ear to ear, as he patted the spot on the bed next to him. Enjolras rolled his eyes half-heartedly and joined Grantaire. 

The dark-haired man quickly wrapped his arms around his companion and pulled him closer, reaching a hand up to continue stroking his hair. He began to whisper sweet nothings, and Enjolras relaxed into the embrace. They held each other in the dim room.   
“What were you working on. You know, in your study.” Grantaire was trying his hardest to make sure Enjolras was as comfortable as possible, even if that meant listening to him ramble on about his work. 

The man threw himself into a long story about a meeting he had with the leader of some organization Grantaire had never heard of. He let Enjolras talk the entire time, nodding his head and humming in agreement every once in a while. He was so immersed in the story he was telling that Grantaire had to suppress a triumphant woop when ten minutes had passed and the blond had not noticed the thunder pounding outside periodically. Instead, he whispered, “It worked,” softly under his breath. 

“What did you say, R? Are you even listening? It didn’t work at all! The group we were tryin-,” Grantaire cut him off by pressing his lips against the man’s own. 

“I mean it worked.” He motioned to the rain-soaked window happily. “Have you even noticed the thunder since you started talking?”

“Of course I ha-.”

“No, Enjolras, you haven’t.” 

Enjolras opened and closed his mouth a few times. He slid further down into Grantaire’s arms, pushing his face into the thin cotton of the t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing. He mumbled something that Grantaire couldn’t quite hear.

“What?”

Enjolras tilted his head to look up at him. “I said ‘I guess you were right’.” He snapped his head back down. Grantaire chuckled at his behavior and pulled out the tie that was holding Enjolras’ hair up. He used his fingers as a brush and worked on untangling the many knots. The man would grunt or groan if Grantaire pulled too hard, but eventually it was smooth and back up in a loose ponytail. 

“Do you know why you are afraid of thunder?” 

Enjolras shrugged as best as he could in the position he was in. “I honestly don’t know. I guess I always have been. It almost sounds like something from a dream I used to have as a kid. There would be clouds of smoke everywhere and people shouting. I would always hear this loud booming sound coming from somewhere in the distance. It would get louder and louder until it would get so loud that I would wake myself up from the dream. It all seemed so real, to the point where my ears would have a ringing sound in them after.” 

Grantaire tightened his grip around Enjolras. Hunching over, he placed kisses in the man’s hair in the hopes of comforting him. “You’ve never told me about this dream.”

Enjolras shifted, so his head was resting in the crook of Grantaire’s elbow. His eyes were soft and his mouth was raised up a bit in the corners. “I guess I never thought it was that important.” He reached up to stroke his companion’s cheek. 

Grantaire turned his head into the hand and kissed his palm. “There is not a thing you could tell me that I wouldn’t find important.” 

This statement made Enjolras snort. He used his hand to give Grantaire a rough pat on the cheek. “If everything I say is so important, what was the name of the man I was telling you about?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

Grantaire stuttered for a few seconds. Enjolras was laughing at his attempt to remember something that had never been mentioned at all. “That’s not fair. I am terrible with remembering names. You can’t use my weakness against me like that.” He tugged on Enjolras’ hair, but he was also smiling to show that he was not really that upset. He was used to being caught in his own lies, especially when it came to Enjolras. He was a master at detecting when someone was lying to him and it was not his fault that Grantaire was an easy target. 

“Thank you.” Grantaire could barely hear the two words fall out of the man’s mouth. Enjolras was tired and it would not be long before he was fast asleep. He smiled down at his lover and shifted the pair of them, so Enjolras was now curled into his side. 

Enjolras blinked fast before closing his eyes completely. Grantaire could feel his breath hot against his neck as it slowed. The feeling of his chest rising and falling against his own was calming and it wasn’t long before Grantaire joined him in sleep, the thunderstorm carrying on deep into the night.


End file.
